Most query optimizers for relational database management systems (RDBMS) rely on a cost model to choose the best possible query execution plan for a given query. Thus, the quality of the query execution plan depends on the accuracy of cost estimates. Cost estimates, in turn, crucially depend on cardinality estimations of various sub-plans (intermediate results) generated during optimization. Traditionally, query optimizers use statistics built over base tables for cardinality estimates, and assume independence while propagating these base-table statistics through the query plans. However, it is widely recognized that such cardinality estimates can be off by orders of magnitude. Therefore, the traditional propagation of statistics can lead the query optimizer to choose significantly low-quality execution plans.